


The Request

by FindingZ



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Dreambubble shenanigans, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, M/M, Multi, Nook Eating, Threesome - M/M/M, expect more accurate portrayals of the poor lil' dude in future fics, had to get it out of my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingZ/pseuds/FindingZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After thousands of sweeps in the afterlife, Kankri Vantas decides to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SybLaTortue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybLaTortue/gifts).



> Inspired by this lovely (NSFW) piece of art by the amazingly talented SybLaTortue 
> 
> http://syblatortue.tumblr.com/post/101509525941/this-is-an-art-trade-with-gummypron-she-wanted-a
> 
> EDIT: what even is formatting, help

               

* * *

 

 

                 He keeps muttering under his breath, rasping syllables you can barely hear. You lean forward, bracing your forearms against his knees. "What's that?"

                "...understand," he whispers and doesn't meet your eyes, staring determinedly off at a point over your right shoulder."

                "Hmm?" Your dancestor leans over. Kankri starts when his arms wrap around his waist. "Wha's that, Kanny?"

                He squirms. "I don't...understand."

                "Understand what?" His ear looks delicious. You can't resist it. When you latch on, his whole body jerks. It takes willpower to release him and speak clearly. "Speak up, lil' V."

                "Do _not_ call me that!"

                "Lil' V, lil' V," Mituna croons, and sniggers when Kankri reaches back to pinch him (not very hard). "Stop squirmin' so much lil' V."

                Kankri squirms, just to be spiteful. You nip at his ear a little harder than absolutely necessary. He squeaks.

                "And wh-why should I do that?"

                "Bequa-because we'll make you feel good. Can't do that if you're squirming all over the place."

                He flushes right down to the tips of his claws. You leave a wet, sucking kiss over the protruding knob of his windpipe and move on to his other ear. His head tips back so fast he clocks Mituna on the nose in his rush to give you uninhibited access.

                "Owwww, watch it, Kanny." There's a flash of teeth as they bury themselves into his shoulder.

                Kankri makes a noise, twitching at the pain. It's pretty clear he's not happy with the sensation, so you grab 'Tuna by the hair and pull him back up.

                "Stop that, he doesn't like it."

                Mituna lets you pull him back. "Oops." He tucks his teeth away and licks at the bite mark apologetically. "My bed - my bad, Kanny. So sorry. Don' get mad."

                Kankri is very still.

                "Too much?" You trace circles on the tops of his thighs. He asked for this, sought you each out separately (he came to you second, shivering like he was in the wrong biome. Spent a good long while losing himself in paragraphs of nonsense before choking over what he really wanted to say), but he's still never done this before and you know that the both of you at the same time might scare him off (you'd asked him if he'd prefer you one-on-one and he'd whispered no, he wanted you both _together_ ).

                "No!" Tiny, tiny voice. "No, I just...don't know. Why."

                "Why what?" He's got honkbeast flesh. Is he cold? You wrap your arms around him (and Mituna, by extent) and pull him in. Mituna hums a note and drops his lips to the back of his neck, which makes him sigh a little (Kankri loves his neck being touched; you figured that out long before anything like this was on the table - hells, in the same universe as the table).

                "Why you _agreed_!" He flaps his hands nonsensically, batting at your clothed chest. "You didn't have to - to stoop down and _debase_ yourselves like this, I - "

                "Hey, he-ey, don't." Mituna draws his knees up on the concupiscent platform so they're planted on either side of your hips, letting Kankri fall back against his chest. "No one is being based - debased. It feels good. 'N you don't know that 'cause you haven't tried, so we want to show you. Yeah?"

                "I still do not - "

                "We pity you, Vantas," you whisper. He goes bug-eyed. "We wanna do this for you."

                "But - "

                "You assed us, right? I mean asked."

                "I didn't think you'd - "

                "Hey, hey. You want it, right? So we want it too. Simple as that."

                He turns purple. You worry about his head exploding and kiss his nose. Mituna squirms around to see his face and says, "well?"

                "I-I do, but you don't _have_ to - "

                "No buts. We're here, aren't we? We want to share this with you. Let us?"

                "Wna-wanna make you feel good, Kanny. Please? Don't be scared."

                "I'm not _scared_!"

                "Nah, you're jus' thinking we're foolin'. Like the blue windy human."

                You let him gather himself. It only takes a moment. You know what he's going to say from the sheen in his eyes.

                "Okay."

                "Okay what?"

                "I want it."

                "Want what?"

                His whole body burns when he's embarrassed. "Want you to make me feel g-good."

                "Yeah?"

                "Yes."

                " _Yeah!_ " Mituna wraps his arms around Kankri's waist, grabbing his own elbows and (according to Kankri's yelp) squeezing with intent to crack a few ribs. "It'll be awesome, you'll see. You won't regret asking us. Lost fun. Lotsa."

                It's interesting, watching the two of them tussle. Your instinct with someone like Vantas-the-Deader is to, well, not do what Mituna is doing - to not poke or prod or bite any more than strictly necessary. You doubt he'd react kindly if you told him this, but your gut reaction to Kankri's obvious emotional vulnerability in this situation is to treat him like he's breakable, like he'll spook and float away if you breathe on him too hard. You feel like you're too rough for someone like him - too many sharp corners, too many bones sticking out through your skin. You aren't suited for someone like him.

                Mituna, on the other hand, has no such concern - he's apparently doing his absolute best to rile Vantas Senior (or is that Junior?) up as much as possible, being over the top, loud, and rambunctious and not giving a fuck about how many marks he might leave on Kankri's previously-unmarred skin in the process. Not rough, per se, but he's definitely not treating Kankri like some swooning virgin. But then, Kankri's known him for sweeps, hundreds of sweeps, maybe even _thousands_ (and isn't that a terrifying concept. You like your friends as well as the next troll but you'd probably blast yourself to ashes if you had to spend eternity with them in a close-quarters dream bubble). You're the new guy in the hivecluster- if there's anyone who Kankri trusts in the block right now, it's going to be Mituna, needling or no.

                That doesn't stop you from tugging at your dancestor's elbows when Kankri's face turns rust colored from all the squeezing. Mituna eases up a little and shoots you a lopsided grin, chin planted in the crook of Kankri's shoulder.

                "He's not _breaking_ , Sol-lux!"

                "Didn't think he was." You make sure to jab him in the soft spots under his ribs to make him squeal. "But I'm pretty sure he didn't come all the way to my block to get a hug from you."

                "Issat right, Kanny? Is that truuue?" Mituna licks up the pointed shell of his ear. "You c'n tell us you know."

                Kankri looks like he's chewing on his own tongue. You take pity on him and tug the hem of his sweater up a few inches. His skin looks smooth and inviting underneath. Completely devoid of any scars whatsoever. It's like a blank sheet of paper.

                He and Mituna are both watching you. You make eye contact. "Okay?"

                "Yes." He breathes. You untangle him from the floppy-haired clingbeast behind him and pull the sweater over his head and toss it to the side. He shivers a little in the cool air.

                "So pretty," Mituna gushes. "So _squishy_."

                Kankri squawks. "How dare you - you have the audacity to _mock_ me - "

                "Hush hush." Mituna scrubs a hand through Kankri's hair. "Wasn't tryna start anyfin. Anything. Just think you outta not hide anymore. You're pretty and nice to touch."

                "I'm not _hiding_ \- "

                "Well you certainly aren't making it easy on us, KN." You run your nose up his breastbone, hear his heart take off. He smells good, like soap and a soft pile. "Talk about stowing your light under a pile of nutrients. Damn."

                As it turns out, the rumors weren't entirely true - his pants aren't hiked up _all_ the way to his armpits. A few inches below his ribcage, sure, but that's not completely horrific (and who are you to talk about fashion anyway? You'd wander around in your sweatpants all night if you could get away with it). You roll the fabric down to get at his belly.

                "What? Stowing my..."

                You kiss his tiny nose. "I'm saying you're fucking hot."

                "Language." But he doesn't hide his smile.

                "Language language, Sol-lux." Mituna leans down and plants a chaste, close-mouthed kiss on your temple. "Gotta be nice or else."

                You reach out with your psionics and strip Mituna's shirt and pants off in one rough motion, leaving him in his underwear. He doesn't flinch at the sound of fabric tearing, just giggles obscenely and kisses the corner of your eye and singsongs, "that's more like it!"

                "Fucking better be." You yank on a few strands of his hair. "Gonna have to do the rest yourself."

                "Catch up 'n I will!" He bounces a little on the concupiscent platform, gesturing at your own clothes.

                Kankri looks at you, crinkling his forehead.

                "Something wrong?" You ask.

                "Is it normally this way?"

                "What way?" You trace the pads of your fingers over his uppermost grubscars, looking for a reaction. His lower abdominal muscles clench, and he flutters his eyelashes.

                Bingo.

                "So much...talking. It's almost like normal." He's breathless.

                You laugh a little. "Pailing isn't supposed to be a quiet thing. You're supposed to talk to each other."

                "It's gotta be a lil' silly, Kanny." Mituna chimes in. "Otherwise it'll get boooring. Gotta be friends first before you do stuff like this. Makes it so much better in the end, you know?"

                Kankri abruptly stops listening. You've figured out that his grubscars are just as sensitive as yours, and you take an unhealthy amount of pride in the way his jaw muscles slacken when you pinch them between your thumb and forefinger.

                Mituna pushes at the both of you. "Up, c'mon, lift."

                It takes a moment, but he manages to maneuver you off of Kankri's lap to slip those ridiculously high-waisted pants down to his ankles. You pull them the rest of the way and toss them over the side of the platform.

                His underwear is a faded, boring gray, but you can see the jut of his hipbones through them, and the tiniest wet patch beginning to form on the front. It's not much, but it's there. You try not to swallow audibly.

                Mituna gives a breathy cheer. "Hey hey _hey_ lookie here! Got the party started before we showed up, that's not very nice."

                "I did no such thing!" Kankri squirms when you trace your fingers over the band at the top.

                "Liar." You feel your sheath dilating at the knowledge that he's already turned on enough to start producing pre-genetic material - just from barely being touched, jesus.

                It's so easy to worry at the soft pudge of his stomach with your front teeth. He makes a soft noise. When you glance up, he's chewing on his bottom lip, watching you with wide eyes.

                "Eheheh, you're _sensitive._ Cutie." Mituna cranes his head forward and to the side to get at Kankri's jugular and sucks, cheeks hollowing.

                Kankri yelps and draws his knees up to his chest, almost bouncing you off the platform. His spine arches and he knots one hand in Mituna's hair and the other around one of your horns, shivering all over. You make an undignified noise and try not to go cross-eyed at the wave of hormones that crash through you when he digs his fingers in, and don't quite manage to catch yourself when your muscles give out. You collapse face-first into Kankri's crotch.

                Which, hey, is a lot wrigglier than it was a few moments ago.

                Except you can't actually do very much about that because he's still got a death grip right around the base of one of your larger horns, blunt claws digging in into the nerve clusters there. Above you, Mituna hums happily (god, you can't even decide where you're going to ask him to put his mouth on you first, but that's _later_ ) and the noises Kankri makes with each exhale get higher and higher in pitch.

                You knew about his chastity vow before any of this started, which was why you were so startled when he'd come to you this evening. You'd been watching him for awhile (how could you _not_ pity someone like him?) but the grapevine had told you about his abstinence policy and that had been that. It wasn't like you tried to talk him into this. But _something_ made him decide to break it this morning, to come timidly to the both of you, and you intend to find out what before this goes too far. He hadn't been very straightforward when you'd initially asked him about it, had insisted that you not question him (which should have set off alarms all over the place, but he had looked so desperate and small that you had been swept right into him), but you've got him cornered now.

                His eyes have gone flat. You nudge 'Tuna to get him to lay off for a second. "Kankri?"

                "Mm?" Sluggish, disoriented.

                "Why now?"

                He doesn't respond, but you see his eyes flicker. He knows what you're asking about. Mituna releases him and reaches up to tug on his ear and whisper, "I'll answer if you don' wanna."

                Kankri stays quiet, lips pressed together. You'd be concerned about his sudden lack of participation if he wasn't clinging to you like he'd die if he let go. Mituna coughs a little.

                "Doesn't normal like - normally like to be touched by a lotta trolls, you know? Gets overwhelmed easy and gets Kankri. Cranky. Never did stuff like this 'cause he didn't want to not like it and be the only one, or think he was the only one. Or think that everyone else _thought_ he was the only one. So he wants to test it out 'n see. Figured he's _dead_ , he might as well try it, 'n he likes it when we touch him. Doesn't make him breathe funny. Isn't that right, Kanny? S'what you told me, anyway, 'n I'd know if you was lyin'." A sloppy kiss on a teeny tiny mutant horn.

                A teeny tiny nod, but Kankri is still silent, head bowed.

                You grab his chin - gently - and make him look you in the eye. "What are you expecting to get out of this morning, Kankri? What do you want from us?"

                It takes him quite some time to work up the globes to answer you. That's all right. You and Mituna sit tight and wait. He takes in a breath that sounds too big for his lungs and it comes out in a rush.

                "Iwanttoknowwhatitfeelslike."

                "Pailing?"

                Nodnodnod. He's coming back online, courage brightening his eyes as he speaks. "I wish to...to know for sure. What it's like, I mean. I've never...taken part in this sort of thing because I felt that with my mutation, it would be...unwise to attempt to carry on my genetic line, or even experiment with r-recreational pailing. But, as you said, Mituna, I...do not have to worry about such things anymore. And I, I trust you - the both of you. I know you both are...relatively understanding. And I thought...well, assumed, if you will pardon the purely appearance-generated impression, that the two of you would have..."

                He trails off. You realize you're grinning. Mituna is too.

                "Experience." He finishes.

                "So you think we're hot and have filled more than our fair share of pails." You can't resist leering at him a little.

                He flushes.

                "You ran right into the hat one. That one." Mituna giggles. Kankri juts his elbow back into his stomach (it does very little).

                "How many pails I've filled stays with me," you say, and bump your nose to his. It scrunches, and, god, can this kid get any more adorable? You didn't know that they made an even more pathetic Vantas line, but here it is, wrinkling his face at you. "But then, it's not gonna be about me this morning, if I'm reading you right." You let yourself relax after hearing his little confession. Of all the reasons to break a lifelong vow, it's not a bad one. He wants to see what pailing is like with trolls he trusts? You plan on showing him just how nice it can be.

                "Hell _yeah_ he's right! Off with these, right now." Mituna starts inching Kankri's underwear down his bony hips. "It's gonna be a party and it's a party just for _you_ , Kanny, so sit back 'n enjoy."

                Kankri starts tugging your shirt over your head. You, understandably, stop talking.

                It gets caught on your horns and you just sit there with your arms over your head, listening to Mituna dissolve into peals of laughter. Kankri's hands drop.

                "A little help here?" You wriggle around, but your glasses are tangled too so you end up twisting your head around a few times, trying to dislodge them. Kankri's hands return, but not to help you with your predicament. They curve into the dip between ribcage and hipbones, unsteady and cold, despite the mutation that burns through the rest of him. You hiss and suck in your stomach - he clips his claws and it feels _weird_. Unnatural and far, far too soft to be real.

                It definitely doesn't stop you from unsheathing like a wriggler who just discovered porn, though. Kankri doesn't appear to notice, but you hear Mituna give a pleased "mm-HMM." He's on to you.

                "Hey, hey, Kanny, if you leave him like that we'll never get any. Anywhere. That too." He snorts in the most unattractive way known to trollkind. "He's got _no stamina_ , didja know?"

                All right, no. You lash out with psionics and settle on disintegrating your shirt to make an easy escape. A sacrifice that's well worth it, if the way Kankri's eyes bug out is an indication.

                You're not as muscular as your dancestor: Mituna's frame is much bigger than yours - naturally, since he's older - and while you aren't a limp carbohydrate strip by any means, you're scrawny as fuck. You never cared for how you looked, but Kankri looks like you showed up at his hive in the middle of your mating period carrying a half-full pail and demanding he do his part. His hands shiver their way over your stomach, brushing over the skin with the flats of his fingertips.

                His eyes keep darting up to meet yours every few seconds, like he's checking to make sure you aren't recoiling in disgust. You'd like to think he's just continually checking in, seeing how you're reacting and which places provoke which reactions, but you know it's mainly because he's waiting for one of you to jump up and yell "Spring Lunacy!" He seems to get more and more confident as the seconds go by and you _don't_ , though, and he shifts a little closer to you.

                Mituna is unusually quiet. When you look up at him - you've been glued to every micromovement Kankri's hands make on their maiden voyage - he's smiling an honest-to-gods smile, the kind that travels all the way up to his eyes and crinkles the scar tissue around them.

                Kankri flinches suddenly, pulling away completely. He's noticed your bulge.

                "What's up, V?" Mituna curls both his arms around Kankri's thin waist. "Oh. Eheh, guess it's what's _out_ , yeah? Ain't gonna bite you. Don' hafta go near it if you don' wanna, though. Don't blame you. His is lots scarier-lookin' than mine."

                You try to kick him. He dodges neatly while Kankri splutters.

                "I-I'm sure that's - "

                "His looks lots more like this." Mituna wriggles his fingers in front of Kankri's nose and makes ghost noises. "So scary and freakish. Haunt you forever. Till your dying day. Wanna see?" He reaches for the zipper on your pants and you swat him away. He goes boneless with giggles, slumping against Kankri from pelvis to chin. Kankri squirms.

                "I don't believe...um."

                You scoot in closer, close enough that you can tuck your heels to the small of Mituna's back but not close enough that you're obnoxiously pressing your bulge up against Kankri like a grade-alpha douchebag.

                "He's right, though." You curve your spine and rest your forehead on his. "Don't have to even look at it if you don't want to. Plenty of other favors at this party."

                Kankri smiles, but shakes his head. His hands come up to frame your face and it's the strangest feeling, having someone hold the most vulnerable part of you between their palms and know that they possess neither the means nor the will to harm you in any way.

                "No," he says. Sets his jaw and looks Karkat-level determined, before his whole body softens. "I should be offended that you believe a part of either of you would repulse me. You know that isn't so. I was merely startled."

                "Jus' tryna make it easy, Kanny. Wanna make sure you're happy 'n that you don't do anything you don't wanna." Mituna's purring. You can feel it vibrating through Kankri's wrists and transferring up your skull. Something inside your head goes soft and malleable.

                "I would tell you immediately if I in any way revoked consent - "

                "No, no. Want this to be nice. The greatest. Greatest morning _ever_. Not just some 'ol thing you consented to. You know what I mean?"

                You flick his right horn and chime in. "That means you have to tell us what you like.

                He stills. "So?"

                "So, what?" You lean in and he pulls his whole body away, abruptly nervous and defensive - still participating (clutching yours and Mituna's hands in each of his own), but very, very unsure all of a sudden. He doesn't like the idea of having to take _control_ over something like this, something so new to him. You can practically see his thoughts scrawled across his face as he thinks them - he's worried about saying the wrong thing, about disgusting you, about somehow proving to the both of you that he's inherently _wrong_ , that the reason he's never done this before is because he scared everyone away because they let him open his mouth and not because he was frightened of his mutation all these sweeps.

                You squeeze his hand. "Pailing involves a lot of talking, Kankri, from everyone involved, especially the first few times. C'mon, that's something you _know_ you're good at. What makes you feel nice?"

                It takes him a while. A long, _long_ while. You both run soothing hands over his shoulders and torso and massage the tense muscles in his legs. He keeps opening his mouth, making a small squeaking noise, and clamping it shut again. When he finally speaks, it's been a good minute of stopping and starting, and you've discovered he blushes all the way down to his stomach. Sometime, if he finds this is a thing he likes, you're going to figure out how easy he bruises, how easy you can add some blue to his body to bloom next to the red, but not now.

                "Here is, um, nice. Quite nice." He gestures meekly at his neck. Mituna snorts.

                "Never woulda guessed. Where else?"

                "Here. And...here." Kankri runs fingers over the slice of skin where his legs connect to his pelvis, and traces up to the sides of his torso, over and between his grubscars.

                "And?"

                "Well, the, ah... _obvious_ places."

                "Uh-uh, can't assume nothing. Y'see? Cause it makes an ass of yours mine! I mean, no. You know what I mean."

                "If you can't label your own anatomy, how are we supposed to know _exactly_ what you're talking about?" You pinch his ankle and drag it up to your face, pitching him off balance and making him lean against Mituna for support. "We might misunderstand where you're telling us to lick and do something like _this_."

                The resulting squeak when you clamp your teeth (gently!) down on the tender skin over his ankle bone is without description. Utterly priceless. You narrowly avoid getting kicked in the face and move up to nip at the inside of his knee.

                "Don't be ashamed!" Mituna chirps. "We mean only good things. Though if you _really_ don't wanna tell us, we can always find out for ourselves. Make a game of it, yeah? Take a lil' while, though."

                He blinks owlishly. "Which would you pre- "

                "No, which would _you_ prefer?" You bite higher up his thigh, feeling the cords of muscle seize.

                "I don't know."

                "You _do_ know. We all know what feels good, as least kinda." Mituna is running his fingers through Kankri's hair.

                "Like this," he eventually says. He closes his eyes and slowly, _slowly_ slips his hand down into his underwear.

                "Can't see can't see. Gotta be able to _see_ what you're doing, Kanny, jeez." Mituna tugs at his wrist. "Can I?"

                Kankri wordlessly draws his knees up and shucks his underwear off the bed.

                He's out, that's for sure. Not very much - only an inch or so - but he's _wet_. Holy fucking shit is he wet. How didn't you notice? He should have been soaked to mid-thigh with the amount of pre-material dripping from his nook. As you watch, he shivers and his bulge emerges another inch or so. More fluid seeps out of him.

                "Like being looked at?"

                Someone grab a fire extinguisher, this kid's face has gone up. Mituna makes an _ah-hah_ noise.

                "You like that we like what we see? Don't blame ya. You smell _good_ , Kanny, holy shit."

                Another inch, more pre-material. You'll have to alchemize a new concupiscent cushion when you're done here. He licks his lips. "L-like what?"

                Mituna shivers. If you crane your head, you can see his bulge creeping up over the top of his underwear, but he's keeping his hips canted away from the small of Kankri's back. What a gentletroll.

                "Like silence."

                "What?" Kankri twists his torso around to look at him. You're probably the only one who zeros in on the unfathomably tiny squelch his bulge and nook make when he does, but hey, whatever.

                Mituna taps the side of his head twice. "Silence. Nothing to worry about, y'know?"

                "Oh."

                He's still unsheathing. His bulge is vivid red from the tip down, glistening in the light from the layer of fluid coating him. It's curling in on what length of itself is exposed to the air and, fuck, he's thick. Fat enough to make your nook drool and your knees weaken at the thought of getting him in you. But you'll get to that later, if he wants. If he doesn't, you'll deal. But _damn_.

                "Sol-lux, get that creepy look off your face. Told ya he was scary, lil' V."

                You wipe that creepy look off your face. Kankri worries at his lower lip.

                "Um...may I assume from your expression that it's sufficient enough to continue?"

                "Fuck _yes_ it's sufficient."

                "Language."

                "Kanny, we'd pail you if you had eight bulges and a nook only _thiiiiiis_ deep." He holds up his thumb and index fingers a fraction of an inch apart. "Would be weird, but we're creative. Don' worry about suffish-sufficiency." Mituna's mouth is getting dangerously close to his left horn, and you manage to wrench your eyes off of Kankri's squirming bulge to track its progress.

                "Triggered. Making light of physical shortcomings is - "

                "Whoops, sorry, so sorry. Don't get mad. Wouldn't be a shortcoming anyway. We gotcha. We gotcha, all righty? Anything you got is good. We're gonna make you feel so nice."

                As it turns out, the both of you (or maybe all three of you, if the startled squeak is anything to go by) are pleasantly surprised to find out that Kankri's horns are _sensitive._ Just Mituna barely nosing his way over the surface has the scrape of new claw growth pricking and pinching at your grubscars. His mouth shudders open. He looks...lovely.

                Mituna spends a moment repeating the motion, running the tip of his nose up and down Kankri's horn. "Good, yeah?"

                " _Yes_ ," he breathes. "It's...yes. More, please."

                "Aww, so polite."

                " _Please_." He looks like he got hit over the head with a hammer.

                Mituna lets his jaw drop open and scrapes his bottom teeth up the side of the horn. You know what it feels like - a sharp needle at the base of your spine that burns all the fight right out of you, leaving you jittery and light-headed, and you don't even consider your horns to _be_ that sensitive.

                Kankri scrabbles at the sheets, at you and Mituna. "Ah...ah, _please!_ You know I need - "

                "Don' know _what_ you need. 'S why you gotta tell us in explicit detail. Exxxplicit, y'hear me?" He sinks his teeth into the rounded tip.

                Kankri lets out a high, nasal whine and tries to draw his knees all the way up to his chest but can't seem to summon the energy to nudge you out the way to do so. His heels dig into your back, toe claws - not as meticulously trimmed - scraping over your vertebrae in a way that makes your bulge curl.

                Mituna is sucking sloppily, audibly. Kankri pushes at you, shoving himself backwards and arching his back, trying to get him to take his horns deeper. His eyes are large and unseeing. He's gasping for breath, making pleading little noises with each exhale.

                "Shut your mouth 'n give him a hand, Sollux." Mituna mumbles, ignoring the way Kankri yelps and reaches back to dig his fingers in his hair from the vibrations of his voice.

                Your mouth is indeed open. You lean forward and seal it over Kankri's sternum, wrapping your hands around his protruding ribcage, swiping your thumbs harshly over his grubscars. His heels try to drag you even closer, but you resist in favor of mouthing a path down the curve of his stomach, nipping at the vein visible above his hipbones. His abdominal muscles draw tight.

                "Sollux - "

                "Can I?" You sound desperately eager, pathetically eager. Mituna releases his horn and gently tilts Kankri's head down so he can meet your eyes.

                "You want to..." Kankri's fingers clench and unclench in Mituna's hair, scrape over one of his horns. His hips twitch when Mituna gives a startled hiss.

                "Can I?"

                "If you don' like it, jus' say so. But I think you will." Mituna breathes into his ear. Reaches up and pinches the base of both horns, hard.

                " _Yes,_ please, yes - "

                "Atta boy, Kanny."

                There's a puddle underneath Kankri's hips. He's _dripping_ , mother _fuck_ , but his bulge still isn't all the way out yet. You make a firm pass with two fingers over the skin of his lower belly, near the base of it, and discover the muscles clenched tight.

                "Kankri?"

                Mituna peers down, smiles a little. "You holdin' back? Tryna stay sheathed?"

                Kankri gulps. "It's good, it's nice, I don't want it to, to..."

                "Yeah?"

                "Be over." He squeezes his eyes shut when you dig your thumbs into the muscle in question, massaging. Mituna giggles.

                "Silly. If this is somethin' you like, we'll just go again. No biggie. Let go."

                "I _can't_."

                "Yes you can," you tell him. "Relax. Hey, look at me?"

                You give him a moment to focus on you before grasping him firmly with one hand and sucking the tip of him into your mouth.

                He _shrieks_ , twisting in your grip, trying to close his legs against the sensation (but he doesn't tell you to stop). You hold him steady, pulling his hips towards you and pushing his torso towards Mituna, scooting yourself backwards so he's sprawled on his back with his head in your dancestor's lap. He's letting out high, pitiful cries, and you pull back just in time for the rest of his bulge to slip free.

                You release him, ignoring how he whines and clutches at you, and lick all the way up his length and back down, getting a full-body shudder for your trouble. The lubricating fluid is oddly flavorless - always is - and you wonder what his material tastes like.

                You can feel Mituna sitting absolutely still above you. You reach out and tap his knee to get his attention. He starts, makes a soft sound. When you glance up, he's watching you, knawing on his upper lip and tracing his fingers over Kankri's collarbones. When he catches you looking, he moves out from behind Kankri, shifting off to the side, and seizes his face in both hands, dragging him in for a messy kiss.

                One of Kankri's hands leaves your hair to get what he can of Mituna's. His bulge is straining against your lips and tongue, curling and twisting itself into knots in an attempt to get more stimulation. You had initially planned to tease him, to draw out the sensation with the excuse that this was new to him, that he might get overstimulated if you went in guns blazing, but that plan is melting before your eyes. He's canting his hips up frantically, making urgent noises in the base of his throat, and you can hear the first traces of a trill, for fuck's sake. There's no way you're going to be able to keep the both of you sane with soft little licks to his bulge.

                You cautiously trace two fingers up and down the entrance to his nook, looking up to see what sort of reaction you get. You know Mituna's not big on penetration - told you it made him feel like there wasn't enough room left inside for himself, that it scared him - so you wait, keeping your touch light, in case he feels the same.

                He cries out, muffled by Mituna's mouth, and grinds his hips down with an intensity that you hadn't expected. You go briefly cross-eyed and ease a finger into him. He gulps, sighs, swallows. So cute.

                "Another?"

                He shoves his hips up, breathing harsh. Mituna runs his fingers up and over his horns in soothing patterns, kissing his temples.

                Two fingers makes his back arch until his vertebrae crack one by one in rapid succession. His voice dissolves into a barely audible moan when you crook them, dragging the pads down the inner wall. It's a smooth, unhindered glide as you press up against his empty sheath. Three fingers makes him tear up.

                "You okay?" You hold still. His thigh muscles tense when your breath coasts over them.

                He licks his lips, inches from Mituna's face, and doesn't say anything. Doesn't move away, but doesn't move towards you either. Mituna tweaks his ear, sweeps a hand down his chest.

                "Answer please."

                " _Ah_ , it's...a lot. To handle."

                "Too much?" You start to withdraw your hand. He clamps down on your fingers and you try not to swallow your tongue. _Shit_ he's got some fine control over the muscles down there.

                "No! No, just...slower, please?" He blinks down at you uncertainly, like he thinks you might not listen to him, might just slam them in and do and take from him what you like. Your bloodpusher tries to turn itself inside out.

                "Like this?" You walk your fingers gently. He chews on his lip, eyelids fluttering closed, and smiles a little.

                "Mm-hmm."

                Mituna is braiding Kankri's hair, smoothing it out of his face as he works. You squeeze his knee, run a small current over his skin, the way he likes. He hums, tilts his head down to you. His smile is snaggletoothed and brilliant. He nudges you.

                "Lemme me. I mean, 's my turn. Budge up." Mituna shifts around, keeping a hand planted between Kankri's shoulder blades to stabilize him, and shoves you again. "Up."

                You slip your fingers out slowly, Kankri's hips giving an aborted jerk when you do, and wriggle out from under his limbs to sit behind him, running your index finger over the soft skin behind his ear. He puts a hand on your arm as Mituna worms his way between his legs.

                "Wait."

                "Hmm?"

                "Can you...I want you to kiss me. Facing me. Please?"

                "'Course." You move so you're sitting beside him, rather than behind him, one leg tucked under you with the other bent behind him, giving him something to lean up against. You tilt your head and capture his top lip between yours.

                He starts out slow, tongue poking out between his teeth (you nip at it; he yelps and yanks on your hair), furrowing his eyebrows and getting more aggressive when you back off. You tilt your head to the right and curl your tongue around his when his mouth slots open. He sighs, warm air trickling down your throat. When you run the pads of your fingers up and down his neck, he clamps his teeth down on your lower lip and gnaws like he means business. You taste your own blood and swallow, leaning forward to chase the rest of it from his mouth.

                Too late - he's tucked his teeth and pulled back, red-faced and mortified.

                "I'm sorry!" He grabs your face in both hands, forces your jaw open a little - checking the extent of the injury? "I'm sorry, I didn't mean - "

                "Hush," you tell him and touch your forehead to his. "A little pain with flushed stuff is okay with me."

                "Oh," he says. Then, " _oh_."

                "Ahem." Mituna pinches the both of you.

                You kick him (not hard). "Don't you have work to do?"

                He crinkles his nose up at you. He's been watching the both of you the whole time. Gods, and you moved to give him a turn and everything.

                "If you aren't going to make yourself useful, you might as well get your ass back up here."

                "Nuh-uh," he says. "Jus' thought you're pretty cute, is all. Wanted to watch."

                Kankri splutters (because you stuck your tongue in his ear, but that's beside the point). "You think -"

                "Adorable as fuck," he clarifies. Sticks his tongue out, dangerously close to Kankri's bulge. Leans in close enough that you bet his breath feels like a brand against the sensitive flesh. "Wanna see you holler, Kanny. Think you can do that? For me? Me 'n Sollux?"

                Kankri squeaks. Nods enthusiastically, and wriggles his hips a hair closer to Mituna's face like he thinks you both won't notice.

                Mituna hums and draws double infinity symbols over Kankri's hipbones. "I dunno, are you lay-lying? Think you might be."

                "I'm not!"

                "Gonna stuff all your noise like you always do. You gonna do that, hmm?"

                "N-no, no - _ah!_ " Kankri digs his fingers into your wrists, hard enough to bruise, as Mituna runs a finger up his nook. "No, I'm not, I promise, please - "

                "Y'sure?"

                " _Yes_."

                "'Kay. Tilt your hips up, yeah?"

                Without waiting for him to comply, he hoists Kankri's legs over his shoulder, digs his claws in (gently), and laves his tongue up his dripping nook.

                " _Mmph!_ "

                Kankri seizes like you've run a current through his bones. You tug his hands away from his face, molding your fingers between his and planting them on your thighs. He struggles a little, but only for as long as it takes for Mituna to yank his hips up higher and lick up the pre-material slicking his skin before it can drip off onto the sheets.

                "Mituna!" Shocked, he tries to jerk his hands away from you. You shush him while Mituna exhales noisily, like he's gathering himself.

                "Tastes good," he whispers (Kankri's face burns; you can't resist nipping at his jawline). "Should bottle 'n sell it. You'd be rich, Kanny." He points his tongue and licks his way inside him, brow furrowing in concentration.

                Kankri cries out, eyes wide open, and his head tilts back onto your shoulder. He's rigid right down to his curled toes, holding his body like he doesn't know what to do with himself.

                "Has anyone ever done this for you?" You whisper into his ear. You know the answer, but something makes you want to ask anyway. He whines, shifts, breathes out a sob. Screws his eyes shut (shakes his head).

                Mituna pulls out with a filthy slurping noise and tilts his head up to speak. He's smeared with red from the nose down. Your bulge twists into a tight spiral and you try not to groan.

                "Better not have," he says. Plants a sucking kiss at the base of Kankri's bulge when it tangles in his hair. "'Cause you aren't s'posed to get anything other'n the best. Which is me, by the way." He's smiling, even as Kankri's bulge oozes a thick strand of fluid down the side of his face.

                Your nook squeezes, watching it drip. You reach out and swipe some of it and bring your hand up to your mouth.

                The pheromones make your spine arch instinctively, and you unashamedly lick your hand clean to get all of it. He tastes bitter-sweet-salty- _warm_ , and you're suddenly burning with jealousy that Mituna gets to guzzle down as much of it as he likes.

                Kankri squeaks with distress and you blink to find you'd started growling into his throat. You pull back and he gives another hiccuping moan.

                "Please, please stop _teasing!_ "

                You can't see what Mituna is doing with his tongue, but it's making sounds that would make a drone blush - slavering, wet noises that sound just as good as you bet it feels. Kankri thrashes in your grip and you hold him still (and note that his bulge pulses and curls when you do).

                "You've got a ways to go if he's still talking coherently," you tell Mituna. Damn, your voice is lower than normal. You sound almost as wrecked as Kankri. "Get to it."

                You see him roll his eyes, see the muscles in his jaw flex, and Kankri chirps deep in the back of his throat.

                "You wanna come like this, Kankri?" You've let go of his hands in favor of petting him, sweeping your fingers up and down his sides, mindlessly kneading and stroking. "You can if you want to."

                The suggestion makes him gasp. His voice is breathy and quiet - pleading. "Can I...can you, _ah!_ " He gasps. Scrabbles at Mituna's head. "Wait, no, I want, please, wait!"

                Mituna sits up. Kankri slowly relaxes, shivering from head to toe. Pheromones are pouring off of him in great, sweeping waves. He's so _close_.

                "I want, um..." He trails off. Mituna lunges up to kiss him, a brief peck but still enough to give Kankri a taste of himself. He sighs a little before gently pushing him away. "Both of you? At the same time."

                You can't help but balk a little. "Not the first time. We wouldn't fit."

                He looks mortified. "No, I meant...my bulge. And nook. At the same time?"

                Mituna giggles. " _Ohhhh_ , gotcha. C'n _definitely_ do that, yeah. Move up Sol."

                He pushes at you impatiently, sitting back on his heels, and you get a look at his bulge practically winding itself into knots. Kankri makes a little noise that sounds suspiciously like _meep_ and squirms closer to him.

                "Hold up, hole-hold on a sec. 'M gonna get to go for spin in your nook 'n Sol-lux is gonna get on your bulge. That okay?"

                " _Yes_ , yes, um, how should I...?"               

                "Like this," you say. It's easy enough to hoist him into the air with psionics, allowing Mituna to sit beneath him, legs stretched out in front, before gently setting him back down to perch on Mituna's thighs with his back to him. You straddle them both and take Kankri's face in your hands. "Get the idea?"

                His eyes are huge, his lips red and swollen. "I believe I do."

                Mituna doesn't waste any time slicking two fingers inside Kankri, who shifts his hips down and back with a breathy inhale. You feel dizzy, all of a sudden, watching it. You're dripping fluid all over Mituna's knees and the world seems to blur, just a little, every time your nook clamps down on nothing. He smells so _good_.

                Mituna's eyes go half-lidded as he opens Kankri up with his fingers. Kankri grows increasingly more frantic as he works, squirming and trying to get the leverage to thrust down, and Mituna's purrs get lower and lower as he does his best to hold Kankri still with his free hand. When he slowly starts to ease his bulge inside him, Kankri's mouth falls open and he _whines_ , getting louder and louder the further in Mituna goes, his head lolling back. One hand clamps down on Mituna's forearm and the other splays in the center of your chest, petting you mindlessly. When Mituna slows for a second and loosens his careful, steadying grip on him, Kankri makes a sharp noise of protest and slams his hips down, hard.

                Mituna yelps and bucks up, almost dislodging the both of you. He takes two sharp breaths and flops backward, laying on his back with his arms over his head. You can see his pulse hammering in his throat and the muscles in his legs are clenching and unclenching underneath you. He seems temporarily incapable of speaking.

                For Kankri, however, it's like a dam has broken.

                "Oh, _ohhhh_ , Mituna - _Mituna_ , why d-didn't you. Didn't you t-tell me? I never thought - Sollux, you never _said_ \- please? It's _good,_ you have to - "

                Mituna's throat works and he licks his lips, his hands skittering absently over the sheets. You shift, knees wobbling when your bulge makes a break for freedom, stretching out towards Kankri, and you have to concentrate twice the usual amount to keep it still. You can't tear your eyes off of him, torn between concentrating on his breathy, desperate babbling and tracking every micromovement of his bulge. You can already feel it writhing in you, can feel how good you're going to feel, stretched out and luxuriating in the heat of him. You know exactly what it's like for him right now - he's strung out past any threshold his bulge ever set for him, riding on a breathless cloud of pleasure-panic at the intensity of it. You're pretty positive Kankri's never explored his nook very thoroughly, so it's probable he's never felt the pan-shattering buildup that seems to go on _just_ past the point of the unpleasant kind of overstimulation before it crumbles and takes him down with it.

                You can't fucking _wait_ for him to be in you. The way he's thrashing practically guarantees you not lasting more than a few minutes. But first.

                "You okay, 'Tuna?"

                Mituna's hands are shaking, but he gives you the thumbs-up. "'M good, I'm good, jus' good, Kanny, you're _good_ , keep _going._ "

                It's like watching the water drain out of the ablution trap, the both of them spiraling down uninhibited, completely overtaken. Mituna's hands rest on Kankri's hips and he mutters a breathy, _can I move?_ Kankri reaches a hand back and strokes distractedly at Mituna's wrist, and looks at you imploringly.

                "W-wait, Mituna - S-Sollux, can you...?"

                "'Course." Like you need convincing.

                Kankri's bulge creeps up your thighs as you scoot up to position yourself. Yours seeks out the heat source immediately, and the both of you suck in breaths and cling to each other as you wind together. The slick squelch of your bulges twining sends unbearable shudders up your spine, and you drop your face to his shoulder and press the flats of your fangs to his skin. He yelps and arches his back, his bulge constricting around yours with a fervor that makes you dig your teeth in, just a little.

                A hand slicks up both your lengths, and Mituna gives a breathy giggle. "G'na come soon? I know that look - not gonna last long, either of you. Get to it, Kanny, you c'n do it." His words slur, a few vowels slipping out from under him, and he squeezes your bulges, hard. Kankri gives a hiccupping sob.

                "I can't!"

                "You can. Concentrate - look at Sollux, he c'n barely sit up straight. Up to you now."

                "I _can't!_ "

                Mituna's voice pitches an octave lower, a proper growl that makes the platform reverberate beneath you. "You _can_. You w'na wreck him? Get nestled up, t-tucked away in him? You _know_ he's waiting for it, he wants it, he's gonna squirm so pretty 'n squ- _ee_ -ze so nice, don' you wanna feel that?"

                You feel Kankri nod frantically and gulp, throat rippling. Slowly, so slowly, his bulge releases you (Mituna gently presses yours to your stomach when you try to cling on) and leisurely, carefully, drifts lower.

                When the questing tip of him finds the slippery lips of your nook, it wastes no time in beginning a slow corkscrew into you. There's no friction, no burn - you're so relaxed and wet that the stretch takes your breath away, makes you whine shamelessly and grind down.

                When he's fully seated in you, his bulge untwists at the same torturously slow pace that it buried itself inside you, leaving no inch of your nook untouched. There's a pause, and Kankri tenses all over, groaning. "M-Mituna, what...?"

                " _There_ we go," Mituna murmurs. "Sensitive inside too, that's-that's good, you're so good. Gotta try this, Sollux."

                You try to open your mouth to tell him that you don't think you'd get off Kankri's bulge if Lord English himself showed up and threatened to splinter the bubble if you didn't, but all that comes out is a nasal, wordless plea. You can feel your orgasm approaching, but it's a slow ascent that's already turning your muscles to jelly.

                "Oh, oh, th-there, _there_ , Mituna!" Kankri barks suddenly, his body jackknifing beneath you. His bulge curls in on itself inside you, the tip grinding up against _something_ that makes you chirp and slam your hips down, trying to get him deeper. Kankri flings his head back into Mituna's shoulder, eyes wide open and trembling all over. He's close, you know he is, and it makes you desperate to get off before he does, to clench down on him and hold him there as you topple over.

                Mituna continues babbling breathlessly into Kankri's ear, whispering about how well he's doing, how good he feels, how good you're making Sollux feel, Kanny, can't you see how close he is? Just a little more 'n you'll get to see what he looks like screaming, see if you c'n find that spot again, know you can, Kanny...

                Kankri gives a tiny noise, shudders, and his bulge twists, hard.

                You didn't know it was possible to chirp through a purr - you saw it in porn a few times, but that was _porn_ ; this is you, yelping and clutching at the dips in between Kankri's ribs, feeling like you've missed the last step and are plummeting in slow motion, but he's there to catch you, the both of them are, and you're _so close - !_

                You come with a cry, pressing your forehead to Kankri's, shaking and breathing in quick little pants. Kankri stiffens and promptly follows suit, his voice cracking as he curves into himself with a tiny _ah_. You feel the hot pulse of material through you, and oh, _oh_ that makes it better, you feel like you're on fire, you're melting -

                You drift down together. He pets your spine with the flats of his fingertips, whispering mush-mouthed words into your shoulder. His bulge slips out of you and back into his sheath, and he collapses against you with a sigh.

                Mituna wraps his arms around both of you and tugs you over so all three of you are lying on your sides on the platform. There's a soaked patch of yellow under his hips, and his lower lip is bleeding from where he bit it to keep quiet. You hadn't even noticed (though you probably wouldn't have noticed if a bomb went off outside the block, given your situation). One of these nights, you think briefly, you're going to see if you can put a crack in his silence.

                Kankri is blinking up at the ceiling, his eyes wide and glassy.

                "Nice?" You nip at his ear. He swipes a hand at you without any force behind it.

                "No, it was incredibly unpleasant," he quips. Mituna wraps his arms around his torso and pulls him flush against him. He's purring.

                "Glad you biked it. Liked it, _gods_ fucking shit."

                "Language, Mituna."

                The way Kankri is looking at Mituna makes your pusher throb. There's thousands and thousands of sweeps of history wrapped up in the peaceful little smile he gives him, the way he reaches out to touch his fingertips to Mituna's. You have to look away at the intensity of it.

                "Floor-eyes is looking kinda lonely over there." Mituna reaches over Kankri to jab you in the ribs. You jump. He bares his teeth in a grin and vaults over the both of you in an insanely coordinated movement that sandwiches you between the two of them. He presses up against you and plants a chaste kiss on your chin. Kankri hums and tucks a leg in between yours, mushing his face into your armpit.

                "Why am _I_ the sandwich filling?" You shift around, trying to roll onto your side to face him.

                Kankri sighs contentedly. "You make a lovely one-troll pile."

                He just...curls up next to you with that peaceful expression on his face, like he didn't just snap his vow in half and burn the pieces to ash after using it as an excuse to hide away from the world for the majority of his existence. You can't help feeling like he should be making a larger fuss about it than he is.

                Mituna snorts and pinches your upper arm. "Stop worryin' 'bout him. Didn't you see, took to pails like gillbeasts to water. He _liked_ it, can't you see he wants to ask for another go? Just needs a nap is all."

                Kankri stretches up to touch his nose to yours.

                "It was...beyond description, Sollux. There is no need to fret about my emotional well-being, although the gesture is much appreciated. I am more than fine." He giggles a little - honest to gods giggles. "I do believe I'm looking forward to next time already, isn't that shameful?"

                Your eyes are already closing, chemicals shutting your higher brain functions off as you bask in the feel-good hormones, but you fight to stay alert. "I - "

                "Plenty of time for chit-chatting next time," Mituna informs you solemnly. "Nap time now."

                You feel Kankri's smile, wide and easy, against your ribs. "Sleep, Sollux. You have a next time to prepare for. I shall hold you to it."

                _Next time._

                You fall asleep wrapped securely between them. You wouldn't ask for it any other way.      


End file.
